


Ты включил Холлмарк в моем сердце

by meanwhile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Deputy Derek Hale, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Single Parent Derek, Teacher Stiles, UST, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanwhile/pseuds/meanwhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз был веселым, умным, внимательным и преподавал в школе его дочери, а Дерек, в свою очередь, работал на его отца.  В списке людей, которые находились под запретом, Стайлз не сходил с верхней строчки с того времени, как Дерек с ним познакомился. </p>
<p>Учитывая, что Дерек был Дереком, Стайлз также стал номером один в листе людей, в которых Дерек влюблялся. Вот, серьезно. Его жизнь была похожа на плохой фильм, идущий по Холлмарку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты включил Холлмарк в моем сердце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You put a Hallmark on my Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041568) by [giantteenwolforgy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantteenwolforgy/pseuds/giantteenwolforgy). 



Стайлз Стилински был самым худшим человеком, которого Дерек встречал на протяжении всей своей жизни.

Он любил носить классические рубашки, кардиганы с рукавами, что обрисовывали локти, и слаксы — в которых его задница смотрелась неприлично идеально — а иногда по пятницам Дерек подвергался пыткам из-за вида Стайлза в _обтягивающих джинсах_. И это был кошмар наяву. 

Стайлз разрешал Энни оставаться после занятий в своем классе, когда Дерек допоздна задерживался в полицейском участке. Он двусмысленно грыз ручки во время родительских собраний и смеялся над саркастичными комментариями Дерека. У него был такой несуразно милый нос, что Дерек постоянно раздражался из-за своих желаний его поцеловать. Иногда они перемывали кости другим родителям, и еще Стайлз всегда делился новыми историями проделок Энни, а Дерек, скрепя сердце, каждый учебный год предлагал свою помощь по организации класса.

Стайлз был веселым, умным, внимательным и преподавал в школе его дочери, а Дерек, в свою очередь, работал на его отца. В списке людей, которые находились под запретом, Стайлз не сходил с верхней строчки с того времени, как Дерек с ним познакомился. 

Учитывая, что Дерек был Дереком, Стайлз также стал номером один в листе людей, в которых Дерек влюблялся. Вот, серьезно. Его жизнь была похожа на плохой фильм, идущий по Холлмарку.

_Очень плохой_ фильм. И всё из-за Стайлза.

Совершенно точно.

***

— Так я рассчитываю на тебя, поможешь мне с праздничным вечером? — спросил Стайлз, когда Дерек пришел за Энни в среду. Он взмахнул регистрационным листом, поднял брови и прихватил нижнюю губу своими зубами.

Дерек должен быть сказать «нет». Должен был. Целую неделю наблюдать, как Стайлз облизывает карамельные палочки, что могло быть хуже?

— Давай, — мягко убеждал Стайлз, прерывая мысли Дерека. — Ты же мой любимый помощник. Пожалуйста?

— Хорошо, — услышал Дерек свой собственный голос. Черт возьми. 

Стайлз ликующе хлопнул листом по, стоящему перед ним, столу, и Дерек вписал свое имя, зависнув над строкой для электронного адреса, мучительно размышляя, не вписать ли вместо него номер телефона. У Стайлза уже был его адрес после трех предыдущих раз. А так он может связываться с ним другим, более быстрым способом, если ему что-то понадобится. Только поэтому. 

— Итак, — произнес Дерек, только чтобы отвлечься от своих потеющих ладоней. — Что мне нужно делать? 

— В основном, украшать помещение. Еще, возможно, мы будем печь печенье, — Стайлз сделал вид, что задумался на секунду. — У меня также есть несколько просроченных штрафов за нарушение правил парковки, если ты вдруг можешь позаботиться и об этом.

— То, о чем ты просишь, не совсем законно, — покачав головой, хмыкнул Дерек и сразу уточнил. — Я _ошеломлен_ тем, что учитель начальных классов настолько готов нарушить закон.

— Да ну? — спросил Стайлз, посматривая на Дерека из-под ресниц. — Что, вы меня теперь арестуете, помощник шерифа? 

Сердце в груди Дерека застучало в совершенно невообразимом ритме, и он качнулся в сторону Стайлза. Это был не первый раз, когда у него возникло желание поцеловать Стайлза — его постоянно приоткрытый рот, изгиб шеи — и попробовать на вкус его _улыбку_. Иногда Дерек не спал по ночам, представляя, как эти губы будут обхватывать его…

— Папа, я готова, — раздался внезапно голос Энни, и они со Стайлзом отстранились друг от друга. На лице Энни играла такая хитрая улыбка, что Дерек сразу заподозрил что-то неладное. Он, прищурившись, посмотрел на дочь, но она просто мило улыбнулась и подхватила свою обеденную коробку с черепашками ниндзя. 

— А ты готов? — спросил Дерек Стайлза, который сосредоточенно засовывал лист регистраций в свою заплечную сумку. Если он и заметил в листе номер мобильного Дерека, то ничего об этом не сказал.

— А? Да, конечно. Сейчас только налью Хани свежей воды и буду готов выдвигаться.

— Ооооо! — взвизгнула Энни и ее темные глаза выдали самый жалобно-щенячий взгляд. — Мистер Стайлз, а можно я это сделаю? _Пожалуйста!_

Стайлз засмеялся и махнул рукой в сторону кроличьей клетки.

— Вперед!

Дерек прошел вместе с Энни к клетке, помог ей вытащить поилку и пододвинул стул, чтобы она смогла дотянуться до раковины. Он достал Хани из клетки, ненадолго прижав к груди, пока Энни набирала в поилку воду, и украдкой поцеловал кроличьи уши, прежде чем вернул зверька обратно в клетку. Когда Дерек повернулся, он увидел, что Стайлз с трудом сдерживает смех, так что, скорее всего, его жест не остался не замеченным, как бы он не старался его скрыть.

— Мне нравятся кролики, — в свою защиту произнес Дерек и, увидев, как оживился Стайлз, быстро вставил. — И только скажи что-нибудь. Пойдем, Энни.

— Угадай что, папочка? — спросила Энни, вложив свою маленькую ладошку в его большую руку, когда они вышли из класса. Стайлз шел в ногу с ним по другую сторону. 

— Что, Анна Банана?

— Томми сегодня сказал, что _ненавидит_ макароны с сыром…

Стайлз тыльной стороной руки слегка задевал его руку во время спуска в вестибюль, и Дерек старался игнорировать наполняющее его тепло.

_Это недопустимо_ , решительно напоминал он себе и повторял как мантру, пока они не попрощались на автомобильной стоянке.

***

— Санта Клаус, — без всякого выражения повторил Дерек. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я стал Санта Клаусом?

— _Ш-ш-ш_ , — лихорадочно зашипел Стайлз, посмотрев украдкой в сторону, где Энни, не обращая ни на что внимания, нарезала снежинки из бумаги. Он потянул Дерека назад и склонив свою голову ближе, пробормотал. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты _стал_ Санта Клаусом. Мне просто нужно, чтобы ты _надел_ его костюм.

— Это одно и то же, — прошипел Дерек.

— _Дерек_ , — заныл Стайлз. — Ну, давай. Готовь поспорить, что красный цвет сделают твои глаза реально… 

Очень некстати Дерек смутился и нахмурился еще больше обычного. Он четко знал, что Макколы смотрит на них с места, где делались бумажные гирлянды.

— Даже если бы я хотел… А я не хочу… Мне понадобился бы костюм.

— У меня есть один, — быстро сказал Стайлз. — Он слишком велик для меня, но, спорю, что тебе подойдет идеально.

— Я не такой объемный, каким кажусь, — сделав последнюю попытку отвертеться, произнес Дерек.

— Серьезно? — с сомнением в голосе проговорил Стайлз, подняв брови. Его взгляд скользнул по груди Дерека, опустился к бедрам и вернулся обратно, задержавшись на ключицах. Дерек стесненно шевельнулся и Стайлз, отводя глаза, закашлялся. — Ну, ты можешь, по крайней мере, попытаться. Пожалуйста? Если костюм тебе не подойдет, я не буду заставлять тебя его надевать.

Дерек собирался сказать "нет". _Честно_. Он твердо посмотрел в красивые до чертиков глаза Стайлза, которые безмолвно просили, надеялись, и ответил...

— Хорошо.

_Вот черт_.

***

Это не свидание. _Не_ свидание.

Он просто собирался заглянуть к Стайлзу домой, чтобы примерить костюм Санты. И всё. Возможно, еще они будут печь печенье для праздника в понедельник, что точно означало, что это официальная и исключительно деловая встреча учителя с добровольным помощником. Тот факт, что Дерек решил не брать с собой Энни, не имел отношения к свиданию, он являлся констатацией только деловой встречи, так как Стайлз был _под запретом_. Никакого совместного ужина или чего-нибудь подобного — это всё было бы странно.

Телефон Дерека завибрировал, пришло очередное сообщение от Стайлза (они еще вчера попереписывались насчет деталей их _деловой встречи_ ) с текстом « _я заказываю пиццу, ты с чем предпочитаешь?_ ».

Дерек почувствовал, как вспотел. Ладно. Они собирались вместе поужинать. Учителя и добровольцы из родителей, вероятно, постоянно так делают. Это всё еще не свидание.  
Кора широко ухмыльнулась с другого конца комнаты, где она единолично поглощала разные виды попкорна из жестяных банок с рождественской тематикой.

— Папочка, что случилось? — с беспокойством на маленькой мордашке спросила Энни. — Ты какой-то странный. Ты заболел? 

— Ага, — фыркнула Кора. — _Любовная горячка_.

Дерек бросил предупреждающий взгляд на Кору, в то время как Энни вскарабкалась на его колено и осторожно прислонилась щекой к его лбу — проверяя температуру точно так же, как он всегда делал, когда она болела. Дерек улыбнулся и обхватил руками тоненькую талию, опуская Энни вниз, по пути шумно дуя ей в шею. Она пронзительно завизжала со всей силы своих легких, Дерек засмеялся и чмокнул Энни в щеку, что заставило ее вывернуться ужом из крепкого захвата.

— _Пааа-па_!

— Я в порядке, солнышко, — ответил Дерек, опуская ее с колена. — Ты будешь хорошо себя вести с тетей Корой сегодня вечером?

— _Как и всегда_ , — обиделась Энни.

— Ей лучше хорошо себя вести, — произнесла Кора, медленно откладывая попкорн в сторону. — Иначе... ЗА НЕЙ ПРИДЕТ МОНСТР ЩЕКОТКИН!

Энни снова закричала и унеслась прочь, ее заливистый смех долетел до них из другой комнаты, в которой она спряталась. 

— Я ужасный отец, — опустившись на диван, простонал Дерек.

— Не волнуйся, — бросаясь ядрышком от кукурузы, успокоила его Кора. — Она еще слишком мала, чтобы ее серьезно травмировали ваши отношения. 

— Нет у нас никаких отношений...

— По-настоящему ужасные отцы ждут, пока их дети пойдут в старшую школу, и потом начинают встречаться с самыми молоденькими блондинками, каких только можно вокруг найти.

— Что и сделал Питер, — безэмоционально произнес Дерек. — Я так же ужасен, как и Питер.

— Я просто сказала, что ты _не_...

— Я _почти такой же_ , как наш дядя Питер...

— Господи, тебе еще не пора? Иди уже на ваше со _Стайлзом_ свидание, — не выдержала Кора и, словно вернувшись в третий класс, жеманно вытянула губы для поцелуя и стала причмокивать.

— Это не свидание!

***

Стайлз открыл дверь в вымазанном мукой фартуке, надпись на котором гласила « _Поцелуй повара_ ». На щеке у Стайлза красовалось пятно зеленой глазури, и Дерек немедленно захотел его слизать, как и несимметричную улыбку на его лице.

— Привет, — запыхавшись, произнес Стайлз. — Добро пожаловать в мое скромное обиталище. 

— Спасибо, — ответил Дерек и вытер вспотевшие ладони о джинсы. Он прошел в средних размеров квартиру с плохо сочетающейся мебелью. В действительности, там вообще ничего не сочеталось друг с другом, но это и придавало квартире странный уют. На столах были разбросаны книги, одеяло висело на спинке дивана, а игровая консоль с запутанными проводами лежала перед телевизором. Это напомнило Дереку его прежнюю квартиру. 

— Неплохо декорировано, — добавил он, показывая на единственную в квартире вещь, что была в тематике Рождества — два керамических северных оленя, стоящие на журнальном столике в позе, словно один из них покрывал другого. — Очень по-праздничному.

— О, _господи_ , — выпалил Стайлз, смахивая рукой фигурки с глаз. — Это был подарок-розыгрыш. Прости.

Его лицо окрасилось в розовый оттенок, и Дерек не смог удержать ухмылку, что расползлась по лицу.

— Кто-то не самый большой фанат Рождества? — поддразнил он. 

Стайлз пожал плечами и направился в спальню (в которой Дерек очень сильно старался ничего себе не представлять, хотя смятые простыни, практически, скандировали его имя).

— Когда-то был им, — наконец, ответил Стайлз, роясь в шкафу. — Но без мамы всё стало по-другому.

Дерек вздрогнул и прежде чем он успел исправить свою бестактность, Стайлз вытащил наружу красный и подбитый мехом кошмарный костюм.

— _Та-дааа_! Обычно его надевал мой отец, но он стал ему слишком мал... Это всё пончики, — поделился он, тыкая пальцем Дереку в живот. 

Дерек шлепнул его по руке и взял уродливую безобразину.

— Ненавижу тебя, что подписался на подобное, — заворчал он, начиная снимать хенли.

— Ага, хорошо, так что, ты....ты примерь, а я буду в... в кухне, — запинаясь, проговорил Стайлз и, спотыкаясь, пошел на выход. Он врезался плечом в дверной косяк, но Дерек воспитанно сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.

Когда Дерек, наконец, надел костюм, Стайлз не так воспитано вовсю над ним потешался.

— Заткнись, — буркнул Дерек, чувствуя, как алеют его уши. — Это ты во всём виноват.

— Чувак, — Стайлз фыркнул и приложил руку в муке к лицу. — Я вижу твои _щиколотки_.

— Это самая отличительная моя часть, — угрюмо пробормотал Дерек, чем поверг Стайлз в очередной приступ истерики.

Как Стайлз и говорил, костюм в талии подошел Дереку, но штаны оказались на пять дюймов короче, да и сапоги оказались не в размер. Верхняя часть костюма сильно обтягивала его плечи, и Дерек боялся, что при первом движении ткань разойдется по швам. Он сердито посмотрел на Стайлза.

— Слушай, я, похоже, недооценил твою мышечную массу, — придя в себя, вздохнул Стайлз. Он смущенно улыбнулся, и у Дерека заалели уже щеки, но их прервал звонок в дверь. — О, пицца, — кашлянув, проговорил Стайлз, и Дерек воспользовался возможностью сбежать обратно в спальню.

***

За ужином они выпили пива, что, технически, не должны были делать, если хотели, чтобы их общение осталось на уровне родительско-учительской взаимопомощи, но Дерек очень нужно было хоть что-нибудь крепче содовой, чтобы отвлечься от факта, что они со Стайлзом общались _наедине_.

От того, что они со Стайлзом были только вдвоем, должны были быть странные ощущения, но ничего подобного Дерек не чувствовал. Он чувствовал только кульминацию их взаимодействия, словно каждый взгляд, каждая острота, каждый разговор и каждое случайное прикосновение привело их к этому моменту — к тасканию Стайлзом хрустящих корочек от пиццы с тарелки Дерека и к разговору, что Рождество было самым любимым праздником мамы Стайлза.

Дерек в ответ поделился тем, чем смог — о своих ощущениях, что Рождество, когда не стало родителей, было тяжелым временем и в его семье тоже. Он рассказал Стайлзу, как легко впадал в апатию на праздниках, когда был сам по себе, но теперь вместе с Энни он не мог представить, чтобы ничего не праздновать.

— Рождество лучше проводить с семьей, — закончил он, медленно обхватывая бутылку пива на столе.

— Думаю, этого мне и не хватает, — тихо сказал Стайлз, встречаясь взглядом с Дереком. — Проводить с кем-то праздники.

Его нога легко коснулась ноги Дерека под столом, но Дерек не мог сказать, было ли это специально или нет. Он сглотнул и попытался собраться.

— Ага.

Единственный минус в подобном времяпрепровождении наедине заключался в том, что было недопустимо легко забыть о принципах. Стайлз являлся неприкасаемым с тех пор, как Дерек вступил в должность в прошлом году, но прямо сейчас Стайлз был просто парнем в полосатых носках, и Дерек терял самообладание. Как легко было бы наклониться и поцеловать его, подтянуть за руки и затащить к себе на колени, а дальше тереться друг о друга, пока они оба не спустят в джинсы.

Стайлз засмеялся над очередным рассказом и коснулся его запястья кончиками своих пальцев. 

Дерек с трудом удержал при себе свои желания.

***

Это случилось во время процесса выпечки последней партии печенья. Дерек раскатал тесто, Стайлз попытался стянуть кусочек и запихнуть его в рот, а их плечи по-приятельски соприкоснулись. Дерек локтем отвел угрозу, но Стайлз только рассмеялся и принялся украшать глазурью другой имбирный пряник, после чего все-таки стянул кусочек теста. Нос Стайлза был в красной глазури, которую ему мазнул Дерек, назвав при этом Рудольфом.

— Ты подхватишь сальмонеллу, — пригрозил Дерек, глядя на то, как победоносно Стайлз закидывает в рот еще один кусочек теста.

Стайлз ухмыльнулся.

— Ты такой _папочка_.

Дерек уже хотел возразить в ответ, как его прервал телефонный звонок, раздавшийся из кармана. Он с тревогой посмотрел на свои испачканные в муке и яйцах руки.

— Это, наверно, Энни, — произнес он и стал искать взглядом то, обо что можно было вытереть руки.

— Я помогу, — спокойно произнес Стайлз и пошевелил пальцами. Дерек не имел ни малейшего понятия, почему руки Стайлза были чище, чем у него, но это было действительно так. Он, отбросив размышления, кивнул в знак согласия головой и Стайлз придвинулся ближе, запустив пальцы в его передний карман для того, чтобы вытащить телефон. Дерек затаил дыхание, так как расстояние между ними сократилось до двух дюймов. Стайлз сглотнул, натолкнувшись на его взгляд, и нажал на громкую связь, не двигаясь и не отодвигаясь подальше.

— Алло? — хрипло ответил Дерек, переводя взгляд с глаз Стайлза на его приоткрытые губы, чувствуя сладкое дыхание. 

— Папочка! — радостно прокричала в трубку Энни, и Дерек заставил себя опустить глаза на телефон, намеренно игнорируя сжимающие смартфон длинные пальцы.

— Привет, детка. Ты уже ложишься?

— Угу! Тетя Кора будет читать мне сказку.

— Правда? Какую?

— Я не знаю, — ответила Энни. — А тебе весело дома у мистера Стайлза?

— Я...

— У тебя все еще держится любовная горячка?

Дерек вздрогнул, его глаза шокированно метнулись к лицу Стайлза, а позвоночник прошибла волна паники.

— А? — выдавил из себя он.

— Я спросила тетю Кору, и она сказала, что единственное от нее лекарство — это поцелуй, — воскликнула Энни. — Прямо в _губы_. Представляешь? Ты поцелуешь мистера Стайлза?

Лицо Стайлза стало совсем пунцовым, наверняка такое же было и у него, так что Дерек начал отчаянно пытаться вытереть руки о свои джинсы, чтобы взять телефон и вырубить громкую связь.

— Э-э-э, — произнес Дерек, на ощупь вытирая руки. — Мистер Стайлз твой, м-м-м, он — твой учитель, Энни, так что это будет не совсем хорошо, если папа его поцелует. 

— Потому что тогда ты должен будешь на нем жениться, — безапелляционно закончила Энни, а Стайлз подавился. 

— Ну, не...

— Папочка, всё в порядке, если ты хочешь жениться на мистере Стайлзе, — убедительно проговорила Энни. Дерек прикрыл глаза рукой. — Я не рассержусь, мне нравится мистер Стайлз.

— Спасибо, милая, — пробормотал он и услышал, как фоном что-то говорит Кора. Дерек взмолился вселенной, чтобы Кора попросила Энни повесить трубку.

— Тетя Кора сказала, что тебе нравится мистер Стайлз даже больше, чем мне, — взахлеб пересказала Энни, и это стало последней каплей. Концом всего. Вселенная официально возненавидела Дерека и теперь он умрет от стыда прямо здесь, на кухонном полу в квартире Стайлза.

— Я думаю, тебе пора в постель, хорошо? — вздохнул Дерек.

— Ладно! Я люблю тебя!

— Я тебя тоже.

Стайлз нажал на завершение звонка и положил телефон на стол.

— Так значит, — сказал он и кашлянул. Дерек не отрывал взгляда от пола, а Стайлз перекатился с пятки на носки. — Я тебе нравлюсь больше, чем Энни?

— Моя сестра – маниакальная врунья, — мрачно буркнул Дерек .

— О, — Стайлз беспокойно побарабанил пальцами по поверхности стола. — Это... Это очень плохо.

Дерек подавил свою гордость и поднял глаза. С лица Стайлза еще не сошел румянец и он, прикусив губу, почти смущенно усмехался.

— Разве? 

— Ну, да, я хочу сказать... — он выпрямился и потер рукой шею. — Я абсолютно точно не приглашаю всех своих помощников домой, — Дерек затаил дыхание, когда Стайлз сделал один шаг вперед. — Как я уже говорил, ты у меня в любимчиках.

— Стайлз, ты — учитель моей дочери, — беспомощно прошептал Дерек, хотя его рука и обхватила Стайлза за талию. Энни высказалась, что она не против, и ее не беспокоит сама ситуация. Но мог ли он, действительно, пойти на это? — _И ты_ — сын моего босса. Я...

— Моему отцу ты нравишься даже больше, чем я. Поверь мне, это не будет проблемой. И в школе нет никаких правил насчет подобного, — выпалил Стайлз. — Я проверял. Дважды.

— Дважды, хм?— спросил Дерек, осмеливаясь медленно провести большим пальцем вдоль нижней губы Стайлза и изучая ответную реакцию в виде жадно расширившихся глаз. — Должно быть, я тебе действительно нравлюсь.

— Чувак, твоя дочь только что говорила о _браке_ , так что я не думаю, что позволю тебе в ближайшее время забыть об этом...

Дерек застонал и заткнул Стайлза поцелуем, прижимая его к краю стола. Стайлз выдохнул в поцелуй и запустил одну руку в волосы Дерека, а вторую — прижал к спине, привлекая ближе. Дерек отстранился, целуя уголок рта, подбородок, шею, от чего Стайлз громко застонал, сжимая пряди волос в кулаке, и сделал бедрами резкий толчок вперед.

— Я ужасно долго хотел тебя, — задохнулся он и притянул Дерека обратно, отчаянно вылизывая его рот. — Дерек! Это Рождественское Чудо! — неожиданно добавил Стайлз, удерживая лицо Дерека между своими ладонями.

У Дерека было предостаточно времени, чтобы закатить глаза, прежде чем Стайлз снова накинулся на него с поцелуем.

Так что, скорее всего, он ранее ошибся.

Его жизнь не была плохим фильмом. Она была одной из глупых и слащавых картин, после просмотра которых на душе оставались теплые и приятные ощущения, потому что двое главных героев собирались жить долго и счастливо.

Его жизнь была _самым лучшим_ фильмом, идущим по Холлмарку. Потому что Стайлз был лучшим.

Он ухмыльнулся в поцелуй.

Совершенно точно.


End file.
